


Fic: Cloaking For Your Eyes Only (SGA, John/Rodney)

by hellpenguin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Puddlejumper Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin





	Fic: Cloaking For Your Eyes Only (SGA, John/Rodney)

“Major?” Rodney's voice, taut with excitement, and Sheppard can feel it, feels his energy like static electricity jumping over the radio connection.

“Yes, Rodney?”

“You should get over to the Puddlejumper Hangar right now.” Sheppard stops his walking and spins on his heels.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No no no no no, but you should see this. You'll- You'll love it.”

So Sheppard huffs a put-upon sigh in Rodney's ear and walks a brisk pace towards the hangar.

He arrives just as Zelenka runs out of the hangar, nearly colliding with Sheppard.

“Oh, sorry, Major. Must tell Elizabeth!” He rushes off. Sheppard's eyebrows go up a couple of notches and he enters.

“There you are, what took you so long?” Rodney grabs him by his tac vest and hauls him over to a jumper.

“Geez, _sorry_ , I was exploring on the other side of the city. What's so important?” Rodney lets go of him outside of the jumper and disappears inside.

“Just, just stay out there. Wait for it...There we go!”

And then the ceiling opens up.

Sheppard almost babbles poetry, caught in the waves and lines of the sunlight, bright in his eyes. He has to catch himself from thinking in meter and verse.

He squints into the bright sun. The _alien_ sun, he has to remind himself. _You're on another planet_.

And it fills him up again, the sense of wonder Atlantis gave him when he first set foot here. He thought the city was the end of it, the most magnificent thing he'd ever see but every time he turns a corner or presses a button or hits a mental switch...

There's always something more brilliant ahead of him.

He turns to Rodney, to say something wry and sarcastic to displace this feeling of childlike awe, and stops.

Rodney bounces on the balls of his feet, grinning a smug little smile.

The sun catches highlights in his hair and curves around his mouth and dances, _positively dances_ (there's no other word for it) in his eyes and Sheppard's never seen him like this.

Something in Sheppard's chest gets tight and compact and he has to make himself look away.

He looks back at the ceiling and blinks, and still sees the negative imprint of Rodney in the back of his eyelids.

“Well, what do you think, cool, or what?” Rodney smirks with the corner of his mouth and looks at Sheppard, expectant.

His eyes are so very very blue.

“Yeah,” Sheppard says, looks away quickly and answers softly. “Very cool.”

***

“Rodney?” John's poker voice in Rodney's ear and Rodney looks up, around, over his shoulder before realizing it was his radio.

“What?” He's working, he's always working, what does John want?

“Can you meet me in the jumper bay?”

“Can it wait, I'm in the middle of something.” Only now he can't remember what he was working on.

“No, I don't think it can.” Rodney closes his laptop and rubs his face, looked at the clock. It's only the middle of the day, but Rodney feels like it's midnight.

“Fine. Be there in five.”

***

“John? John, are you in here?” Rodney looks around, sees only resting puddle jumpers in an empty room. He hears, from somewhere in front of him, the sound of a wrench hitting metal. “I heard that! No sneaking up on me or I'll cut off your turkey sandwich supply!” There's something like a soft shout, like an echo, and he looks around quickly. “John? I heard you say something!”

And then the space in front of him flickers like heated air and a Puddle Jumper appears, hatch down, John standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing?” Rodney crosses his arms and walks up to John, who merely raises an eyebrow and cocks a hip on the doorway and looks at Rodney.

“Testing a theory.”

“What about?”

“Soundproofing with the cloak up.” He pushes himself off the door frame with a nonchalant thrust of his hips and goes to Rodney's side.

“You know that it's not a theory until it's been tested numerous times, though what you actually have here is a hypothesis, not a theory anyway, so-”

“Rodney.” Oh, whoa, when did John get so...close? He's practically at Rodney's elbow.

“Yes? What is it?” He is distracted by the angle of John's hips, the murky hazel of his eyes.

“You know what I discovered?”

“How would I know?” Rodney tilts his chin up.

“I discovered that while the cloaking is up, it dampens sound within the jumper. So voices cannot be heard but louder noises can.”

“Huh.” Rodney looks away and pretends he can't feels John's breath on his skin.

“Just huh?”

“What do you want, a medal?” His words are sharp, just a little bit, his reflexes like a rubber band snapping. God, he wants so bad to just lean, a little bit, into the heat that is John Sheppard.

“No, but it's a pretty cool discovery, right? I mean, maybe a little bit cooler than finding out the roof opens?” Rodney narrows his eyes. John is looking right at him, perhaps a little bashful around the edges but not by much. Finally, Rodney nods his head, just a little, in acknowledgment.

“All right, it is a little bit cooler than the roof thing. But how is it helpful? I mean, besides from the fact that we can talk in whispers while cloaked with Wraith outside, but it's not-”

“Rodney.”

“Will you stop interrupting me?!”

“...”

“Thank you. As I was saying, what's the point?” He looks up at John and their eyes lock and _there_ it is, that feeling like electricity jumping the wires. The rest of Rodney's rant sort of dies in his throat or maybe his brain. Or maybe it doesn't matter. Maybe all that matters is them, here, invisible and fractured.

And at that exact moment, the doors to the jumper bay open and Zelenka walks in with newly-inoculated marines.

Rodney's first instinct is to jump away from John (but why? It's not like they were doing anything) and is completely taken by surprise when John takes a step closer to him and bends down to whisper in his ear.

“Here's a good example. They can't see us and if we're quiet, they won't hear us either.” Instead of pulling away at the end of his sentence, John trails his mouth, open and breath-so-hot- _hot_ -hot from the shell of Rodney's ear to his gaping mouth.

Rodney gasps and inhales John's breath, his eyes on Zelenka and the Marines.

It's like discovering a Zed-PM, this explosion in his chest, this dangerous mixture of shock and excitement, this Adrenaline high.

John licks into his mouth and presses his body into Rodney's and it's brilliant and so, so right, like a puzzle piece, like coming home.

They can't take their eyes from Zelenka's group, even as they slide eager hands under articles of clothing and against sweat-slick skin and make hushed anxious noises.

They find themselves shivering, buzzing, warm hands and cool skin and the sweet sanctuary of mouths, shirts rucked up and chests _together_ and it's like static electricity, the feeling of flesh on flesh. Rodney moans, just a little bit, into John's mouth and _thank god_ they're dampened because that would have been _embarrassing_.

John pulls away, biting Rodney's lip hard enough to send a shock of pleasure-pain through Rodney, like a hot wire down his spine. Rodney follows him, leans into him, and his eyes trace the curve of John's neck and slide like snails into the hollow of his collarbone. He leans forward, licks a trail up the major tendon in John's neck and feels John's head fall back and hands crawl up Rodney's sides. And. _Oh!_

He whites out for a second as John's gun-callous thumbs brush over his nipples and when he comes back down from _heaven_ , John's got him propped against the doorway and is unfastening his pants quick-draw.

Rodney has a split second of _wait, what-_ before John's hands, mouth, lips and tongue are _all over_ Rodney's cock and his knees are almost buckling and his hips are stuttering and he almost growls John's name but sticks his fist in his mouth just in time.

And _oh god_ Zelenka is like ten feet away and they are _having wild gay sex_ in a Puddlejumper a few feet away from _marines_ and John's tongue is something of _fucking legend_...

He comes and it's like orbit, like the first whoosh of a Stargate, like clear nights in Nevada when you can see _every star_...

John slides his mouth up Rodney's body (hey, whoa, when did the shirt come off?), teeth grazing his ribcage as he heaves for breath, for solid ground and reality. And then John sort of moans.

So Rodney bends down and unbuckles John's pants and pulls both their pants down to their knees and just _leans_ until John is on his back on the jumper walkway, inches from visibility, and shifts his hips.

John mews like a cat and arches up into him, eyes wide and unfocused, pupils blown black, and when he sees John's gaze land on the marines, he feels a full-body shudder thunder through John.

And he gets it, he _gets it_ , what this is doing for him, and Rodney almost feels it too, writhing against the body beneath him until John shouts Rodney's name into his shoulder and _bites down_ , dammit; Zelenka looks up straight into the emptiness they inhabit and John comes like lightning between their bodies.

“Oh god, oh, oh _John_ , I- _wow_ ,” Rodney lapses into silence and kisses the corner of John's mouth, kisses the bow of his lips and the stubble on his cheek. John's eyelids stutter open and Rodney kisses them too, feels the flutter of lashes against his lips and something feels right, something just clicks.

And then John is kissing Rodney again, but lazy and sensual and everything John is all at once and it doesn't matter that they're invisible to everyone else, because finally.

Finally Rodney sees.

 

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
